


Waking in a halloween swamp

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, Halloween, Necromancy, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: Most halloweens there are some uncoordinated rituals to raise the dead, this sometimes results in new undead beings that rise unbound and far away from those necromancers, sometimes proving a danger for the partygoers on the same night.





	Waking in a halloween swamp

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober prompt 1: "It will be fun, trust me"  
My first run at this gig  
Rated teen, because it mentions alcohol use and death and I'd rather stay safe

The red and cloudy sky of all hallow’s eve turned to the near stark black halloween night. One sweet teenage girl woke up. She was in the middle of a swamp, in which she was half sunken into. Jean, was her name. She was a bit scared at waking alone in a swamp, dirty with tattered clothes all in the dead of night, maybe wandering off while drunk at that halloween party hadn’t been the best idea, not with the chance of blacking out and then waking up in a creepy swamp as she had.

She could just make out the red horns of her naughty devil costume laying in the dark. They felt a bit weird against her fingers as she went to put it back into her hair, before she could a cone of light came into view.

“Hello?”, she asked towards it, “hey, might you be able to guide me out of this place?”.

A big masculine figure came into view holding a big torchlight, a cheerful voice emerged from him, “that was the idea yes”, he reached out a gloved hand and as she went to grasp it she saw her own.

She froze and the figure retracted his hand, but he took a step closer. His voice now gentle as he spoke, “now, I know It’s new, not dangerous and not scary”, he pulled the gloves off of his hands showing his own skeletal hands.

Jean tried to say something but could barely open her mouth, “I-I...”, the clattering of her teeth didn’t help.

He sat down and turned his torch off, “hey we have aaaalll night, you don’t need to rush anything and I’ll help you”, even with the torch turned off she knew that he just put out his hand as an offering.

They sat there for a while in silence, listening to the croaking of several toads all around. “Who are you?”, Jean managed to ask in an her usual sweet voice.

“I am Arthur, and don’t you dare laugh, McRib”, he said with a deep chuckle and a cheerful joking tone, “who are you?”.

“Well mostly I was called Jean by those I… knew?”, her voice became a bit more sorrowful.

“Hi Jean, and… Yeah.”, his voice turned a bit sad but still cheerful, “welcome to your new life in undeath, I’ll try and be your guide”, his torch lit in his left hand and his right hand open in front of her. 

She grabbed his hand and followed him out of the swamp area, she tried to find something to ask but was still very dumbfounded. Arthur seemed to sense what she’d probably most want to know, “what now?”.

Arthur gave her hand a squeeze, “oh”, he said with the same cheer he introduced himself with, “It will be fun, trust me”


End file.
